Seasonal SQ fluff
by JustABite
Summary: First of many SQ seasonal fluffy drabbles.
1. Christmas sing along

So, this is my first ever short story, very very short I know, but there will be more to follow. I do not own any of the characters but I do own a great imagination. Hope yous enjoy and please be nice, I have not published before. I guess I just want to be more involved in the awesomeness of Oncers!

xx

 **Christmas sing along**  
As Regina opened the front door of the mansion she was instantly hit by loud music coming from the kitchen. Apart from Michael Buble's voice she could also hear Emma, singing along and completely off key at that. Knowing that the woman wouldn't have heard her coming home, Regina walked to the kitchen and stared at an unknowing, dancing Emma. It must have been at least a full minute before Emma jumped at the sight of Regina leaning against the kitchen wall. 'Oh don't stop now Dear,' Regina said and smirked at the blushing blonde. Regina started to take her gloves off and placed them on the countertop while Emma turned down the music. 'How long have you been there?' Emma asked, still slightly embarressed. The brunette loved it when Emma blushed. 'Long enough,' she answered and sat down at the bar. 'Long day at the office? You must be in need of coffee.' Emma already started making said coffee as Regina kept following her actions with a quiet gaze. After the hot cup was placed before her she let a deep sigh leave her lips. 'Your singing has definitely made my day, or was it maybe those dance moves..?' Regina said jokingly and Emma let out a chuckle too this time. She winked at the brunette and took her hand. 'Just for you, babe.' Emma leaned in and pecked Regina on the lips before returning to the stove. 'Well, if it was for me, maybe next time choose a better artist to sing along to?' Emma pretended to be hurt and shouted with fake emotion 'not the Buble! He basically IS Christmas!' Regina rolled her eyes but her lips curled into a smile. 'It's a good thing you are so adorable at times, Miss Swan, otherwise you could just spend Christmas at your parents house instead.' Emma threw a teatowel at her wife and they both ended up laughing.

That night, after all the lights had been turned off apart from the bedroom, Emma sat on the bed watching some late night tv while Regina had a shower. She still didn't get why anyone would have a shower before bed, only to have another one when waking the next day. But, if that was what kept Regina so.. well.. amazing, then so be it. As she turned down the loud tv she heard singing coming from the bathroom. The tv got turned off as Emma silently walked over to the door of the bathroom, opening it just a tiny bit to hear Regina's voice.

' _So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas...mhhh mhmhmhhh.. this Christmas.. Won't be wrapped under the tree, I want something that lasts forever. So kiss me on this cold December night...'_

Emma couldn't contain her laughter as she opened the bathroom door and faced a now annoyed but also caught Regina. 'Well look who's into Buble now..' Emma kept laughing and eventually Regina also cracked a smile. 'Ok. So maybe he's not too bad. But only because it's almost Christmas.' They giggled for a bit longer until Emma turned to leave. 'Where do you think you are going?' Regina called out and extended her arm out towards her love.

' _I'm here, I'm yours.._ ' 


	2. Domestic Goddess

**Domestic Goddess**

'You work too hard, dear,' Regina said to Emma as they walked out of the sherrifs station. The day was finally done and all that was left was a quick trip to the supermarket before home. Usually Regina wouldn't want anything to do with the supermarket, once a Queen, always a Queen. But Emma had begged for Regina to come along and pick out some snacks for the cosy night in with Henry. Regina had laughed at the mention of snacks but agreed anyway to maybe do some damage control. On the way to the shop Regina caught Emma yawning, once again confirming that Emma did truly work too hard. They reached the supermarket in minutes but Regina pulled Emma aside just before entering. 'How about you go and wait in the car while I get the shopping. I won't be long.' Emma raised her eyebrows at the mayors suggestion. For some reason thinking of Regina in the supermarket by herself was hillarious and she tried to hide an upcoming smirk. 'I know what you are thinking, but don't mock me, Mrs Mills,' she said to a now smiling Emma and pulled her into a tight hug. 'Tonight, you are going to relax and I will take care of everything.' Emma kissed her beautiful wife and nodded. 'Ok, but don't forget the chips please, or the root beer.' The blonde gave Regina her best puppydog eyes, then pulled out of her wife's embrace and left to go wait in the car.

'Right, let's get this over with,' the mayor thought to herself and walked into the shop. She picked up a basket and looked for the chips that Emma asked for, plus some other things. Waffles and ice cream that Henry loved so much, butter, eggs, root beer and finally, for herself, some chocolate. If everyone was going to eat badly, she might as well give in for one night. As she reached the check out the lady behind the counter gave her a big smile. 'Nice to see you here, Mrs Mayor.' Regina just nodded and tried on a smile herself. 'Having a party?' the lady asked and Regina wondered why she wouldn't just mind her own business. 'No, just taking care of my family.' She handed the lady the money and picked up her bags. 'Good day.' Outside, Regina took a deep breath and started walking. Why anyone liked shopping she would never understand.  
When she reached the car and dropped the bags on the backseat Emma just smiled at her warmly. 'You look so domestic, and sexy,' she dared to say and Regina quirked up her eyebrow. 'Thank you, I guess. You're just lucky to have such a fantastic wife.' She winked and started the car.

'Why don't you go and have a shower, and I'll take care of everything,' Regina said as she placed her keys on the counter. She took her wife's jacket and pecked her on the cheek. 'Hurry or I might feel tempted to join you,' she added and Emma gave her a seductive smile. 'That sounds like a plan, babe.' She pulled Regina in her arms and kissed her. 'Henry will be here soon, it might not be good for our son to see all the things I want to do to you..' Regina whispered against the blonde's ear and Emma shivered. With a pout Emma agreed. 'I'll be quick then, I definitely want more of those kisses, and root beer. Did you get the root beer?' Regina shook her head and laughed. 'Of course dear.'

While Emma ran upstairs to get ready, Regina took her coat off and put it away neatly. She knew Emma loved her home baked goods so that's what she would suprise her with. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter and started taking everything out. The chips would be emptied into bowls later, the ice cream needed to go in the freezer and the waffles could be hidden for now. The butter and eggs were left, ready for some baking. From the cupboards she retreived the rest of the needed ingredients and placed them all together in front of her. All that was left was her apron. Now where did she put it..? Time was running out and she needed to get baking so she started without it. Surely she could bake without getting her black dress covered in flour. Before long she had her dough chilling in the fridge. She could still hear the shower running, luckily Emma was a proud water waster so she probably had another half hour or so. Hearing the front door open she turned and walked to the hall where she greeted Henry. He walked towards her for a hug but on seeing her outfit he stopped in his tracks. 'Mom, what the heck has happened to you?' Henry said and tried not to laugh. Regina hadn't noticed her black dress being covered in white stripes. 'First of all, please don't say heck, you are not your mother, and second, I am baking, so don't laugh or you're not getting any cookies young man!' She tried to pat the flour of her dress but it only added handprints to the already stained piece. Henry laughed and quickly moved back as his mom slowly aproached him with arms stretched out. 'Come on then, give me a hug.' Her eyes were shining with mischief and he backed away further until he sprinted around her and up the stairs. 'Sorry mom, maybe later!' Regina returned to the kitchen and took the dough out of the fridge. While she started rolling out the dough and cutting out the shapes, Emma came down the stairs and walked up to her wife. 'You ok? I heard you had an accident..' Regina turned around smiled. 'Nothing a change of wardrobe can't fix,' she said and Emma laughed seeing her wife all covered in white. 'White does suit you, babe, even if it's unintentional.' She reached out her head to kiss her wife, but only at a distance. 'I would hug you, but I just got myself sorted you see.' She smiled sheepishly and Regina sighed. 'Not you as well! Henry also didn't want a hug, so strange.. And here I am baking my heart and soul into these cookies. I guess I will just eat them all myself..' Emma's eyes lit up and peeked around Regina. The pieces of leftover dough still on the counter. 'My favourite! You really are the best, babe!' Regina took the tray of cookies and placed them into the oven. While her eyes were averted Emma quickly snatched a few pieces of dough and threw them in her mouth. Of course nothing went past Regina. 'Yes, definitely eating them all by myself tonight..' She winked at the blonde and pecked her on the lips. 'Can I trust you with the oven for a little while? It should only be another 10 minutes and then the cookies need to come out and cool. Please don't eat them before I get back!' Emma smiled at her wife and nodded. 'I shall certainly try my best,' she lied and Regina stuck her tongue out. 'I will know, I counted!'  
Quickly Regina headed up the stairs. Emma was wearing sweatpants and a cosy jumper, so maybe she should aim for a similar comfortable outfit. Did she even own any comfortable clothes? Walking into her closet she searched through her drawers, eventually deciding on pjs as those were her only comfortable option. She took them into the bathroom and pulled off her stained dress, placing them in the washing basket. A quick shower and some soft pjs did the trick. Regina felt as comfortable as possible and turned off the light to go downstairs. While she had been away, mother and son had placed the chips in a big bowl, plated up the still warm cookies and opened some of the rootbeers. The tv was already on when Regina walked into the now cosy looking livingroom. How they made it look so inviting, she did not know. The previously cold looking space now looked warm and homely. Emma had definitely made it a home. Henry and Emma already sat on the sofas, both covered in blankets. With one arm outstretched Emma called her wife over and Regina joined them quickly, sitting down next to Emma. The movie started and the lights went off.

Halfway during the movie Regina reached for the cookies and dangled one in front of Emma's mouth. Without hesitation Emma bit into it and Regina let her eyes linger on those soft lips with cookie crumbs all over them. Then, Henry scraped his throat and sat up. 'Is it finished yet?' He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 'This movie is boring. I think I'll go upstairs and read some before bed. Night!' And with that Henry left the room. Emma looked at Regina and snickered. 'Are we actually boring parents now? I thought the chips and ice cream and sodas would do the trick, but I guess we've lost him.' Regina laughed. 'Dear, he's a teenager, stuck with his two moms, watching a film. Books sound like the better option because we are not part of it.' Emma pouted and Regina gazed at her wife's lips again. 'At least..I get to do this now..' Regina whispered and leaned in for a kiss. She still tasted sweet like the cookies. 'I love you, my Swan,' Regina sighed and Emma pulled her wife closer under the blanket. 'I love you too, my domestic goddess.' Before Regina could protest Emma had already pressed her lips against her wife's.


	3. Christmas Present

Christmas presents

'Kid! Come help me quickly,' Emma shouted up the stairs to her son. The blonde was jogging through the mansion, searching for Reginas' hidden christmas presents. Emma didn't have much patience, and christmas was only a day away. Surely Regina wouldn't mind her having a quick peek.. Henry came down the stairs with a grin. 'You'll never find them, you know. Mom is excellent at hiding things, especially from us.' Emma nodded but continued her search anyway. 'Well, she's gone for another ten minutes so I might as well keep trying,' Emma said while opening some drawers in the sitting room. Henry followed his ma but didn't help. Instead he sat down on the big sofa and turned on the tv. 'Great help you are, kid,' Emma snarked jokingly and Henry stuck out his tongue. 'I know mom, and I know she won't be impressed if she saw the presents unwrapped before Christmas.' Emma sighed and fell down on the sofa next to the boy. 'You might be right. I just don't like surprises.' Henry kept flicking through channels while Emma just blankly stared at the screen until she heard the front door open. 'I'm back,' Regina said cheerfully as she walked into the sitting room. 'What have you been up to?' Emma just greeted her wife but it was Henry who sold her out. 'Ma was searching for her presents.' Emma gave her son an evil glare but he just shrugged and smiled unapologetic. Regina tutted and smiled at her son. 'Did she now. Well well, sherrif, it looks as if you are caught.' Henry quickly hugged his mom and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Regina turned to Emma and laughed. 'Don't you know that I'm an expert, dear. Living with Henry all those years has given me many skills.' Emma nodded at her wife and couldn't help but smile mischievously. 'I'm sorry. I guess I can wait one more night.' Regina knew that was a lie but hugged Emma tightly. 'You are such a kid, and I love that about you. Now go and be good, I could use a glass of wine.' Emma giggled and kissed her wife on the lips. 'Sure thing, your Majesty,' Emma joked and only just avoided getting a play punch to the arm.

As it was christmas eve, they had a wonderful family dinner, just the three of them. Regina had spent hours in the kitchen trying to cook them the perfect meal, while Emma had kept her company and tried her best to help with the cutting and preparing, not that Regina needed her to. Henry had sat at the bar for most of it, watching his moms busying themselves, but also set up the table before dinner was served. When all the pots had been placed on the awaiting table, they sat down and looked over the feast in front of them. Regina filled their glasses with cider, and because it was a special occasion, Henry had some too. 'Merry christmas, another one shared with the family I love.' Regina toasted with her glass held up. Emma and Henry held up theirs too before taking a sip. 'Let's eat before it gets cold!' Emma said while putting her glass down and picking up her plate to start filling it up. 'Yes dear,' Regina smiled and helped serve the food.  
After dinner was finished and the table was once again clean, Henry excused himself to his room. 'I wonder if Henry will invite Violet next year, how adorable would that be?' Emma said to Regina, who's eyes popped wide open. 'Maybe he's still a bit too young to think of that dear,' she answered but Emma shook her head. 'They have been together for a while now, and I'm sure in your kingdom they would have been engaged by now, even at this age.' Emma giggled and knew she had a point there. Regina purposely ignored her wife who liked to joke around with her motherly feelings. 'Well, I guess we shall have to wait and see next year,' was all Regina had to say. Emma took Regina's hand and pulled her to the sitting room, sitting them both down on the big, grey loveseat. Emma had the brunettes' legs draped over her own and stroked the soft, tanned skin. 'I don't know what presents you got me, but I do know that every christmas with you, and Henry, is the biggest gift I can ever get.' Regina smiled at her wife and pulled her closer for a kiss. With their arms around each other they sat there enjoying each other for a while. It was getting late but they weren't tired yet. 'I'll go say goodnight to Henry, meet you up there?' Regina said to Emma while getting up. Emma nodded but pulled Regina back onto her. 'With a squeel the Queen landed on her wifes' lap again. 'I love you, Regina,' Emma whispered against the womans' lips and kissed her hard. When Emma let go, Regina kissed her once more. 'I love you too, dear, always.' She got up and started walking. 'See you in 10 minutes?' Regina looked over her shoulder with a seductive smile playing on her lips. Emma shivered and nodded. Regina had left the room and Emma started on switching all the lights off. After walking through the whole bottom floor of the building she took her boots off in the hallway and started up the stairs. Henrys' light was still on so she knocked on the door and waited for him to let her in. After wishing him a good night and hugging him, she left the kids' room and entered the bedroom. Regina was still in the bathroom so Emma started taking her clothes off, getting ready for those corny christmas pjs. As the blonde put her trousers and shirt neatly folded on the chair next to the bed she heard the bathroom door open. 'I guess you can have one early present,' Regina said with her silky regal voice and Emma turned around instantly. Her wife stood there in stockings, satin bodice and a black bow wrapped around her body as if she just won Mrs Sexiest-Woman-On-The-Planet-Award. Emmas' jaw dropped and she forgot all about her pjs, walking over to her Queen. 'I see you got dressed for the occasion too,' Regina joked, looking at Emma's boyshorts and bra. Emma just stood there, still speechless, trying to word her excitement. 'Wow, Gina, you look.. perfect..' Regina blushed only a tiny bit and put her hands on her hips. 'Do you like your christmas present so far?' she purred. Emma nodded and stepped closer, taking in the gorgeous sight. 'Turn for me,' Emma said and the brunette slowly spinned around. As soon as Regina faced Emma again, she got pulled into a warm embrace. Their lips met and slowly, softly they melted together. When they pulled apart for air Emma took Reginas' hand and kissed it softly. 'I'm so lucky, I get to unwrap you tonight, and every other night for the rest of our lives. You are the greatest gift.' Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands and kissed the blonde hungrily. 'And you, Emma, are mine. Now don't you want to unwrap your gift?' Emmas' gaze went from love to desire as she stroked the black bow, tugging at the ends to undo it and it dropped on the floor without a noise. The bodice soon followed and Emma lifted her wife up in her arms, Regina's legs wrapped around the blondes' waist. Their lips met as they reached the bed and Emma placed her Queen back on her feet. 'Why don't you sit, dear,' Regina cooed and Emma obeyed. As she stared at her love, Regina started to take Emmas' bra off. The blonde shivered and helped discarding the piece of underwear. Regina remained on her lap and let her fingers wander down her body. Every second spent looking at her wife made her more excited, more impatient. Eagerly she pulled Regina closer and they fell back on the bed. 'No patience at all,' the Queen smirked. 'Happy christmas to me,' Emma whispered against her wifes' ear.


End file.
